


Tasty Pocky

by satoshy12



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cassie and Billy are almost the same age, F/M, Those last ones are barely in it., Yes was shocked to find that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: Billy finds out that the snack Pocky are tasty.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 9





	Tasty Pocky

The Hero Billy Batson was in the Cave where the sidekicks were right now and made his way to Cassie Sandsmark, the protégé of Wonder Woman. He had seen that she was eating some kind of new chocolate sticks.

“What are you eating Cas?” he asked the Demigod daughter of his patron Zeus as she put a new one in her mouth.

“Eating these pocky sticks is a snack food I found in the market.” Cassie told him as she showed him the packaging with her left hand,” They are really tasty.”

“Oh they really look appetizing.” observe Billy as he looked at the one on her lips,” Let me try them too.”

Billy put his hand on her left shoulder and kneeled, so he could bite on the Pocky too.

Cassie's face reddened and her eyes widened as she saw that he had closed his eye with the other end of the pocky in his mouth and started to eat them.

Noom!

‘This is like in the films with the Pocky game!’ 

She saw that the rest of the Team was already looking at them. M'gann and Zatanna looked at them like it was a Soap Opera they liked to watch. Nightwing and Raquel looked the other way trying not to disturb them, Garfield looked like he wanted to wolf whistle but stopped himself.

Noom!

Cassie saw that Billy's lips were almost touching hers. 

Crack!

“?!” Cassie looked at Billy with a red confused face as he broke the pocky with his mouth.

Billy pulled his head back, and she saw that he licked his lips: “They really have a good taste, I should buy myself some.”

‘WHAAT, WHAAT, WHAAATTTTT!!!’ 

Cassie's face looked more like a Tomato as it got redder from her embarrassment that she let the Pocky piece fall from her lips in shock.

Cassie jumped up and the very energetic, carefree girl turned herself to Billy and screamed: ” I will only forgive you. If you fight me as Shazam! ”

She loves to fight, and enjoyed the missions in which there will be physical confrontations more. That was at least she could ask before she ran away enough is enough she will ask Donna, Diana and her Mother Helen to help her with this. Should that not work, she will make her father King Zeus talk to his champion about this between.

“Okay.” Billy said, but he was confused about what had happened, but he saw and heard that the others had slapped themselves on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Batson is one year older the Cassie Sandsmark.  
> Billy 15 in 2016 and Cassie is 14 in 2016


End file.
